Married Life
by fallingiseasier
Summary: It's 7th year all over again, so that means Arabell Bell and the trio are in for some crazy ride, especally when muggle studies project requires everyone to be paired off as a married couple till winter break. Wonder who will be matched up with who.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey everyone!! Well I had this idea stuck in my head and I thought I'll give Harry potter fanfiction a shot one more time. I really hope that I finish this story…I won't start a new one until this one is done. Well Enjoy =]

One more year until every 7th year is released from Hogwarts. Many might be excited and ready to get out and others might have so much fear installed on them. I understand this was their home; this was where they delivered friendship to relationships. For me leaving here wouldn't have so much effect on me. I have already been living like a person who graduated. I have a place on my own and a job. I'll start working full time after I finished my last year. Ever since my 6th year, when my mother died of illness; she gave me our home, I lived on my own. My father left when I was three and it was just mom and I. I took a deep breath and held in my tears; I'm still not over my mother's death. There's so much she didn't get to see. I saw a few first years running toward the Great Hall, as I stood in the middle of the hallway. It has been a hectic summer and it was good to be back. I took a step forward but not before making another move a familiar hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Bell, how have you been," Harry's excited voice rang through my ears. I turned around to see him holding Ginny's hand. She was smiling, then let go of his hand and went to hug me. I returned her hug and went to hug Harry.

"Harry…Ginny. It's so good to see you. I'm doing fine and you," I responded as we three started walking toward the great hall. They both replied with a good back to me. Harry began telling about his last day of hanging out with his cousin. He had Ginny and I cracking up. We finally sat down as the first years started lining up. My stomach grumbled so loud.

"Head girl is hungry," Ron's voice commented as he sat next to his sister. Hermione sat down next to me.

"Where were you two," questioned Harry. Hermione gulped and averted eye contact.

"They were probably having a little heaven," I said slyly giving them a wink. They both blushed causing Ginny to be grossed out and Harry and I laughing.

"Let's keep sexual conversation private," Ginny stated as she piled on some food on her plate. We mimicked her move and then began eating. As I ate my bowl of spaghetti, I thought the events this term will have for me. For one I know it will be interesting because Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and the two idiots -which is Harry and Ron of course- started arguing about how he was evil and that I should sleep in the Gryffindor dorm for my safety. I could help but look towards the Slytherin table to see what Draco was up too. I saw him chatting away with his buddies or cronies whatever they are. Something about the whole Slytherin table seemed different. Everyone looked defeated, well not Malfoy…he looked relieved. After the war everyone came back to finish up, so I kind of understood why they were all so upset. I turned back to my bowl and started listen to Hermione go on about this year class work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! I want to say I don't own any of the Harry potter characters or anything that is related to Harry potter belongs to JK ROWLING!! by the way the OC name is Arabell Hathway...her nickname is Bell. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

After dinner we all rushed out. I stood back with Draco Malfoy. The prefects had to go take the first years to their dorms and since we had our own room we had to wait for Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. I knew it would take them a while since they were both heads of our houses. So I took a sit and grabbed my book from my black and purple purse bag. I started reading Hamlet by Shakespeare during the way here and I was already half way done. I was so in tuned into my reading that I didn't even hear Draco crossing from the Slytherin table to where I was sitting until I heard his voice.

"Hathway, they'll be here soon," he told me with his curious eyes lingering on the book I was holding. I looked from the book to Draco then to the book. I sighed annoyed and put my book back in the bag.

"So much for reading," I mumbled. Draco raised an eyebrow towards me. His mouth was opened slightly, ready to say something. When another voice filled inside the Great Hall, we both turned to see the Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Slughorn walk in. Draco and I stood up and faced them.

"Ahh Ms. Hathway and Mr. Malfoy, thank you for waiting so patiently," McGonagall thanked us with a small smile on her face, but her smile was like Dumbledore's. It was still that stiff strict teacher.

"Oh it was our pleasure," I responded politely.

"We will be leading you to your dorm and tell you your password," Professor Slughorn told us, and then turned towards the exit. Headmistress went after him and while we followed. After many turns, we finally reached our dorm.

"Password is Hogwarts and you guys have a common room and separate bedrooms. Enjoy your night and Have a wonderful year," McGonagall said. She left with the Professor, leaving us alone. We stood awkwardly in our common room. After what seemed like hours Draco said the first thing.

"Well I'm tired and I'll be heading to bed," He informed me while climbing up the stairs. I watched him go and whispered a good night. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I was kind of shocked at the design of the room. It had no red or gold color, the walls were painted purple with a hint of black, my bed sheets were green; my favorite color. I smiled contentedly and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took off my school cloths. I walked out in only my bra and panties. I put my hands on my waist and looked around the room. I was wondering if my trunk was up here yet. That was when I spotted a brown tint in the far off corner. I walked over and opened my trunk. I dug inside for my Pajamas and took out yellow, Charlie brown, long pants with a white tank top. After getting dressed, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was walking out of my room ready for the first day of classes. I woke up an hour early. As I walked down the stairs I wondered if Draco has woken up and if he wasn't; I wondered if I should wake him. I kept on debating internal until I reached the last step to see Draco coming down at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment until I broke the gaze.

"Good Morning," I stated in my quiet voice. I left from my spot to the small kitchen that was to the right side, I heard him mutter a morning. I nodded showing him that I heard and grabbed the cereal that was inside one of the shelves. I grabbed a bowl and spoon, and then set all three items on the round dark brown wooden table. I pulled out a chair and threw my bag on it. I went to fridge; opened quickly and then kicked it close. I knew Draco was watching me so when I said "Want some," I was kind of surprised that he jumped a little.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," I whispered while getting my breakfast ready.

"No problem and sure," He said confidently. He stuttered to the table and pulled out a chair. Realizing that he wouldn't get up and his bowl and spoon; I got up and got them for him.

"What were you waiting for?" I questioned annoyed, as put down his items on the table harshly. His eyes widened; I'm guessing surprised I was actually giving him an attitude, before he responded.

"For you, of course," He remarked with a smirk crossing his face. I giggled a little as I passed him the cereal and milk.

"Ahh there's the Malfoy I know," I responded as I took a spoonful of my sugar shaped bats and brooms. He looked at me for a while before digging in himself.

"So why were so unusually nice earlier," I asked after I swallowed.

"Why aren't you with the heroes," He spat. I looked at him weirdly. I didn't mean to upset him with my question.

"Didn't want to be bothered with questions about you…now answer my question," I stated smartly. I took another spoonful.

"A war has ended…my friend died as did my aunt and I felt like it's time for a change," He replied his voice a little small. I gave him a respectful nod and continued to eat my breakfast quietly. We were half way through our meal when we heard a tapping on the window.

"I'll get it," Draco smirked as he got up. I looked to see what was going on. I saw him opening the window and letting in a black owl. It was carrying two parchments.

"Our schedule I presume," I stated getting up from my chair. The owl was preached on top of the sofa; his eyes looking between Draco and I. Draco grabbed the parchment and I gave the owl a piece of bread. He whooted happily and then flied off. Draco passed me my schedule without a word and then opened his.

I looked over mine and I was satisfied with my classes.

Monday and Tuesdays

_Muggle Studies_

_Care of Magical creatures_

_Free period_

_Lunch_

_Defense against the dark arts_

Wednesdays and Thursdays

_Defense against the dark arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Double potions_

_Lunch_

_Ancient ruins_

Fridays

_Double muggle studies_

_History of Magic_

_Free period_

_Lunch_

_Potions_

"So what did you get," Draco asked as he folded his schedule. I folded mine and went to grab my bag.

"I'll tell you on the way out," I told him with a smile and walked out. No sooner than a second; I heard his footsteps.

"I'm surprised a Gryffindor is being nice," He declared to me.

"Like you said, it's time for a change. And besides we are going to be living with each other for a whole year, might as well make friends," I explained. He nodded; accepting what I said.

"Well then call me Draco," He said with a smile, his hand put out for me to shake. I smiled and went to shake his hand.

"Call me Arabell," From then we talked about this year and what we were to expect. .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!! Enjoy this chapter =]

* * *

"Oh my," I said through my fits of laughter. I couldn't help myself and he definitely wasn't making it an easier. He kept throwing jokes after jokes. We were heading toward our Muggle Studies class since breakfast over we saw students running or walking to their class. Some stopped or more like skidded when they saw Draco smiling and talking with a Gryffindor. But the people who just entered the school such as the first years and second years-they really weren't into the school like everyone else-just ran to class. Draco and I basically had the same schedule expect for a few. Right now we were talking about the effects of the war, since I rudely blurted out; what really became of your family? In the Daily Prophet they reported the punishment of every death eater and the Prophet so happened to mention his family. We started talking about our schedule; which so happens that we have a few in common, then slowly we developed talking about random stuff. Many of the later students that has been going to Hogwarts and of whom knows the reputation of Draco and his dislike for almost everything were shocked to see him talking much less walk with a Gryffindor. I was a little shocked too when he didn't get angry when I asked about his parents.

"So how about your parents… I know they aren't death eaters but what do they think," He asked as his eyes lingered on me. I took a deep breath then bit my lips from crying. I wasn't ready to talk about it even though it happened to two years ago. Thankfully I was saved by Hermione and Ginny approaching me. They looked weary for a while before drifting their eyes at my direction.

"Good morning. Why didn't you come down for breakfast," Ginny asked linking her arms through one of mines and Hermione doing the same to the other. I gave them a huge smile and bid Draco a goodbye before I took them away.

We were heading down the same hallway that Draco and I were taking to get to Muggle Studies. So I guessed they had Muggle Studies as well. "I slept in," I told them when Hermione nudge me.

"Really," Ginny asked with her eye brow raised.

"Yeah really," I said with an annoyed tone. I hated when they kept on bugging me after I answered their questions. We reached the classroom just in time; the teacher hasn't even arrived yet. We took our seats in the middle of the class; as student started filling in. I pulled out a parchment and quill after doing so; I looked around the classroom and realized the no one was getting ready for class. Hermione was chatting with Ginny; they weren't prepared either.

"Why aren't you guys getting ready?" I questioned them with curiosity.

"I was already raised by muggles, I took this class to take an easy 'O'," Hermione answered while shrugging her shoulders.

"I have a wand…I don't think knowing muggle stuff is important," Ginny answered back cockily. I was utterly shocked, didn't they know that sometimes having a wand was useless.

"How about when your child turns out to be a squib, cause you know when were born were muggles. Or let's say you're living in the muggle world surely you know that there's a limit in using your magic, so you shouldn't use it for making food or cleaning. You shouldn't take this class so lightly," I countered a little angry at them. I knew I was taking this personally but they didn't know how it was in the real world. I lived on my own for two years and when my mother was alive, she did everything the muggle way. I sat silently as Hermione and Ginny gave me weird looks. I was thinking of a way to get them to realize that everything doesn't turn out the way it's planned. As the last few students filed in with the professor behind them an idea clicked in my mind.

"Good morning class," Professor Kelly said as she took her seat. All the students mumbled a good morning. "Today we will be learning about entertainment in the muggle world…yes Ms. Hathway," Her mouse like voice echoed through the classroom. I dropped down my hands and cleared my throat.

"I had this idea for a project. Since our last professor already taught us about things in the muggle world, I was wondering if we can have a project that most muggles have in their school," I paused as I became aware of the students that were looking at me oddly. Some were curious and others were glaring at me. My eyes then landed on Draco and he gave me a little smile, edging me on.

"I think we should have a Marriage life. It's like were paired off and we have to live as if were already graduated and married. You pick our status like if were poor, well off or rich. You pick our jobs and give us how many kids we will be having; as well where were living. This will last only until winter break. It gives all a chance to experience something we might or might not be ready for in the future," I finished. I then looked at my friends. I heard Harry and Ron groan inwardly and many others or so they thought. The professor looked lost in thought.

"Why did you give her this idea?" Ron growled at me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I snapped back at him with an icy stare.

"I like that idea and to make sure everyone takes this seriously, this will be half your grade," Professor Kelly announced. Everyone groaned. I started to feel that this was a bad idea. I knew I was in for it after class.

"Alright class, please settle down," She hushed everyone to be silent and walked to the board. She started writing names down and on below their names were their life status. Everyone went on a frenzy, but all I did was smile at my status.

**Arabell Hathway and Draco Malfoy**

_Status-2 kids(magical)_

_Draco works in the muggle world as a garbage man._

_Arabell works at hogwart's Professor_

_We live in the Muggle world_

_You are well off._

This project will definitely be something no one will forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing!! I'm sorry this was short...next one coming out soon.**

* * *

"I got Goyle," Hermione screeched as she pumped her hand into a fist. Ron was with her rubbing her back lovingly, and whispering words of comfort. I was standing behind them, listening to them complain about their partners and how this project will be a waste.

"At least he wouldn't try anything…I ended up with the sex addict Zabini," Ginny groaned and she walked side by side with Harry.

"If he touches you, I'll murder him," Harry threatened, his arms snaking around Ginny's waist. She giggled a little.

"Well you guys didn't get your old exs," Ron complained.

"And if Lavender tries anything on you, I'll murder her," Hermione threatened, and then kissed Ron on his cheeks. I clutched onto my books and took a deep breath before I talked.

"Oh come on, It won't be that bad," I reasoned with them they all turned around to face me and they sent me glares.

"Say's the girl who already got cozy with her hubby," Ginny mocked. Harry and Ron glare faded and went into shock.

"WHAT," they shouted.

"I didn't get cozy, we were getting to know each other since we both were Heads and will be working together," I explained to them, pushing my way through them.

"Whatever you say, all I know thanks to you we're stuck doing this crappy project," Ginny hissed pushing me to the side and walking away. Hermione followed her and the boys looked at me with sympathy before following the girls. I was rooted on my spot feeling low. I knew I shouldn't care what they thought, but I couldn't help it. Finally letting go any depressing thought, I turned to head to my next class. My head was concerting on what they were saying when I bumped into someone. My books fell from my hands and scattered all over the floor. "Ahh crap," I cursed as I went to bend down. I flickered my eyes a little to see that the person who bumped into me bent down to help.

"Here Bell," Neville's voice came through. I looked up from grabbing my care of magical creature book to see him holding my _Rumors_ book from one of my favorite muggle authors. I gave him a huge sincere smile as I took my book from him.

"Thanks," I said quietly, wondering if he was mad at my idea too. I remembered that he was paired off with Pansy. He got up and then helped me up. I straightened out my shirt and dusted off any dirt that was on my pants.

"Great idea back there," He mentioned as he started walking toward the outside; which meant he had Herbology, since I knew he didn't find Care of Magical Creatures fun.

"Really," I said shockingly. I was walking beside him, since we both were heading outside.

"Yeah...I mean at first I was a little mortified that I will be with Pansy but she came up to me and nicely she asked when we will start the first part," He explained. It made me feel good that this wasn't such a bad idea after all. We at last were outside the wind blowing calmly. I gave him a hug as a thank you. He hugged me back.

"Well I got to go. Have fun Neville," I said sweetly, skipping off to my class.

* * *

Draco watched trio and the tag along Weasley girl glaring and complaining to Arabell. She seemed so small and unconfident about everything she does around them. Draco wondered why until Blaise's voice cut through his thoughts.

"This project will be a waste of time," He mentioned to Goyle, who nodded. Pansy was quiet, which I knew meant that she didn't mind it all. We both changed from the Slytherin house. What with my parent's being harassed by the Ministry and her parents being sent off to Azkaban. She's also under strict rules which meant that her wand was taking away. She got stuck with Longbottom which was good for her, he probably can help her start talking.

"I think it will be good for us," Draco told them heatedly. Blaise and Goyle look at him as if he was hit by budgler. That was when he saw Blaise smirk.

"Why are you smirking," Draco said carefully.

"She's your next score," Blaise replied with a wink and laughing cruelly. He walked away with Goyle behind him. Pansy was left as I glared daggers at them.

"Don't let them get to you," she whispered walking away. Draco stood there thinking over his real intentions about Arabell. He was nice to her but that was because his parents told him to try not to get in trouble. Yet at the same time he thought she was an okay girl. He huffed out loud and made his way to Herbogoly class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry this came out late and if theres any mistakes. I wanted to post this before schooled started which is on tuesday but i have loads of things to get done. =[ But anyways enjoy. Thanks**

* * *

Care of magical creatures ended 20 minutes ago and I already was in my room lying down. I changed into my zebra printed shorts and white tank top. I was lying on my stomach with a book opened. I was immensely into the story I didn't hear my door open. I turned the page on my book as a voice came saying my name. Startled I shut the book so fast and jumped up from my position to see Draco standing there looking smug.

"Hi there," I said in a sheepish voice while my hand played with my hair.

Draco leaned on to the doorframe and crossing his arms with his eyebrows risen.

"Is someone reading something they shouldn't" He asked looking at me with playful look.

"Maybe," I replied with a grin. I straightened out my clothes before picking up my book and marking my page before closing it.

"Is there something I can help you with…hubby," I joked walking towards my school trunk and pulling out cloths to wear for lunch and then my defense against the dark arts class. I heard him chuckling and walking into my room. I looked up to see him so close to me. I squirmed a little feeling majorly uncomfortable by his closeness.

"Well that's a different topic we will have to discuss later as of now our Head Professors need to talk to us," His hot breath tickled my ears as he whispered so closely to me. I tucked a piece of hair behind of my ear and gave him a civil nod. I moved away from him and toward the door.

"Now if you don't mind I need to change," I said calmly holding the door opened for him.

"I don't mind," He retorted standing at the same spot I left him.

"Well I do…Get out," I hissed. He looked at me at strange then stride my way.

"What's gotten into you," He questioned his arm crossed over his chest.

"Nothing…I'm just not in the mood," I replied still holding the door for him to leave. I knew I was being unfair but I didn't want him to know that I believed everyone's gossip or more like warnings. When I mean everyone; I do mean everyone even Slytherins.

"Was it something that happened in your book because you know it isn't real," He stated with a slight smile. I bit my lip from smiling and looked away. No I screamed to myself, reminding me how he really is.

"Yeah it's the book…let me tell you a little bit about it. There's this boy who seems charming and smooth but he's just a jerk deep down. He plays with every girl's heart and he starts playing with this one but she gets lucky and everyone warns her and now she's confused," I finished saying while grabbing on to his arm and pushing him out.

"Don't ever come in without my permission," I told him shutting the door in his face. I quickly got ready knowing I probably kept the Headmistress and Professor Slughorn waiting. I put on my black pants and white long sleeve shirt and grabbed my robe. I walked out of my room and started going down the stairs until I realized I forgot my DADA book. Growling at my terrible memory I returned back upstairs into my room. I opened the door and scanned the room for my book. I should have left it on my nightstand.

"Where is it," I said confused. I walked in and went straight towards my trunk. I opened it up quickly and took out everything. After what seemed like hours my room looked like a hurricane swept through.

"Where were you," His voice questioned with concern. He stood there his arms crossed over.

"Here duh," I responded cleaning up my mess. "What a blond" I whispered as I snickered as well.

"What did you say,"

I turned towards him and shook my head telling him nothing.

"You messed the meeting and DADA," He told me. I froze. I knew I missed the meeting but my class.

"What," I got up from where I was sitting and gathered my bag ready to tell the professor about what happened.

I started dashing out of my room and down the stairs when I heard Draco laughing so hard. I stopped but didn't turn around when I asked him what was so funny.

"You,"

"Well stop laughing I got see if I can get excused,"

"Don't worry the headmistress gave an excuse and then I gave her an excuse why you were late," He replied smoothly. I turned to see him a few feet behind me.

"Why,"

"Can't tell you until we start on our question part wife darling," He smiled and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever. Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

We were in Draco's room and I was sitting on his wooden chair that was facing his desk. He was in the bathroom changing into his pajamas. I was already wearing my long black pants with a red tank top my hair in high ponytail. I scanned around his room, shocked of the way it looked. Whether other than the fact its green and silver, his room was tidy and well it felt homey. I kept on spinning around on my chair getting really impatient. That's when I saw a small bookshelf. _So Mr. Malfoy is a reader too _I thought with a happy smile. I walked over there and bent down to get this book with the spine colored gold and the title in red: Insanity. I turned to the first page and sat down on his floor reading. Once again I got lost in a world so surreal.

"Most girls lay in bed when their in my room," His voice came out playfully. I blushed a little at my weirdness but let it fade as I closed the book and got up.

"Well lucky me I'm not like most girls," I responded turning around to see him standing there wet and shirtless. I caught my breath and just gave a smirk while my head was shrieking. We just stood there smiling at each other when he moved to his desk taking out a parchment.

"Shall we start?" He asked sitting on his bed, which had navy blue bed sheets. I nodded while tighten my lips. I took a seat on the wooden chair and placed the book on the desk. I grabbed a parchment and a quill.

"So where shall we start hubby," I joked writing down his name and mines.

"Well how about favorite color," He said.

"Purple,"

"Really," He said a little shocked. I wonder why he was shocked it wasn't like red was my favorite. I nodded to give confirmation.

"And I'm guessing yours is green," I said lightly. He smiled and shook his head no.

"Green is over rated…I like Navy Blue," He replied writing down the question and my favorite color.

"Really," I mocked and he gave a soft chuckle.

After the few basic questions we got deeper and personal and I moved from sitting on the chair to sitting with him on his bed. It felt soft and comfy.

"Have you ever had sex," Draco asked munching on a chocolate frog. I gasped dropping my candy bar, my mouth turning into an O. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Um no," I said a little wary that I told 'the sex god' I was a virgin. He smiled and grabbed another candy from the pile we made.

"Don't be shy…I think that's pretty admirable of you," He told me with a wink.

"So it's a safe guess you had sex," I said.

"Unfortunately," He whispered as if making sure I didn't hear him but I did.

"Why," I asked curiously. He stiffened and shook his head telling me to forget about it. I let it go for now.

"How is it living after the war," I asked sheepishly. He averted his eyes away from me and went to shuffling his parchment. I went to grab his hand; which might I add were a little cold and warm at the same time and hold it in a comforting way.

"Listen you don't have to talk about it…I'm sorry for bringing it up," I said sincerely, still holding on to his hand. He looked up from his papers and stared at me for a few then moved his eyes at his hands. He gave me a small smile and I was glad to return it.

"It's not something I want to talk about," He told me, his voice so soft with mixture of sadness. I let go of his hands and tucked the piece of hair that fell my ponytail.

"Sorry…Umm why did you excuse me today," I asked with a smirk, glad I changed the mood. He laughed and lay on his bed. I held in my breath so I wouldn't squeal at the fact that he looked so desirable in bed. _Naughty thoughts Arabell…get your self together. _I scolded myself.

"Cause I wanted to prove to you that not every rumor is true," He said with a wink. I gulped and stared wide eyed. He knew. Ugh know I must seem like I'm a brat. I gave him an apology like smile.

"Sorry and thank you," I whispered then without being able to hold it in I yawned.

"It's fine….tired already and we haven't gotten to the fun part," He said with a sly smirk.

"Not tired…just need to rest my eyes…big difference," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then why don't you come here and 'rest your eyes'," he stated mocking me a little. He patted the spot next to him. I hesitated a little before crawling next to him. I laid my head on his oh so heavenly pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Sleep well," Draco muttered as he saw Arabell sleeping comfortably next to him. He smiled looking at her. He was super excited when they got assigned together. He had liked her for some time now but he refused to go out with her not trusting himself with her. He was a heart breaker and this year he wanted to change that.

He tucked her in then went under the blanket. His hands wrapped around her waist and he brought her close to him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey everyone!! Yay finally updated! enjoy...oh and while you wait for my next update check out the best writer I know....Kay known as Classysam here in fanfiction. =] Please review here and on her stories....shes brilliant. **

* * *

Sun rays shined through my window as I started to wake up. I blinked several times trying to adjust to the lighting and get a good look at my surroundings. My vision became clear and I saw a small bookshelf, a desk and the walls painted silver and green. _Yeah everything seemed…wait silver and green walls_. I thought with a slight panic. My eyes widened and my mind actually woke up; with yesterday's conversation with Draco came flooding back. I then realized that me resting my eyes turned into falling asleep. I started to get up from the comfy bed when I stopped midway because of a strong, warm hand holding on to my waist. I moved my head to the right of me to see Draco sleeping peacefully. His head dug into the pillow. I tightened my lips and narrowed my eyes before pushing him a little to get him to wake up. Instead I ended pushing him harder which made him land on the floor with a loud thud. I had to cover my mouth from giggling.

"What the hell?" a confused Draco screamed getting off the bed and resting his hands on the bed. He spotted me awake and laughing. He then glared at me.

"Good morning sunshine," I bitterly said with hint of false sweetness. He'd gotten up; his abs being clearly shown by the sun and climbed onto bed.

"Did I do something," He wondered laying back down on the bed. I breathed out air angrily then jumped out of bed. I grabbed my papers from his desk and was about to walk out when he repeated his question but with cold tone.

"You shouldn't have slept next to me. You had no right. The least you could have done was sleep on the floor," I scolded. It was bad enough that I felt uncomfortable around him, I didn't need to lose myself and dignity because how comfortable I was with him. _If that made any sense_ I thought

"Excuse me for being a seventeen year old man not knowing how to control himself when a beautiful women is on his bed." He rambled on turning to his side to go back to sleep. I stood there a smile creeping its way onto my face. He said I was beautiful. Other than my parents and friends no guy called me beautiful. I was a great feeling to be called something so nice and simple. Apparently he hadn't heard the door opening got out of his covers and saw me standing there.

"You think I'm beautiful," I asked stunned.

"You're not going to cry right," He stated avoiding the question.

"No just wanted to say thank you," I said with a small smile and walked out the door.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed wondering why she took him calling her beautiful to heart. Surely she had been called beautiful all her life. He finally got up feeling hungry and started getting dressed. He finally grabbed his bag planning to go to the library to finish off his homework. He locked his door and walked down the steps only to see Arabell still in her Pajamas reading. He smiled despite himself as he continued walking down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to breakfast," Draco asked holding on to his bag.

I brought my head up to see him standing there with an amused look. I smiled a little, bookmarking my page and setting down the book on the coffee table.

"Well now that you mention it, I am a little hungry," I said rubbing my belly. I got up and straightened out my shirt then walked toward Draco. He looked confused.

"Something bothering you," I asked with slight smirk.

"You're going down like that…you're not going to take like hours to get ready," he said with hint of shock.

"Why I'm going down there to eat not to impress anyone besides it's our day off so I don't feel like dressing up," I stated walking out of the dorm. He followed as well.

"So what were you reading," Draco asked standing by my side.

* * *

I gave give him a sly smile and said the title with no big deal.

"Insanity,"

"I have a book with the same title," He stated trying to remember if he read it.

"Yeah I know…I took it," I told him with a smile. He shook his head and muttered thief. We finally reached the Great Hall and parted our separate ways. I walked towards the group hopping they weren't to mad. I saw them chatting away and laughing as I took my seat next to Harry. They all stopped their chatting and looked at me. I stayed quiet and went to grab for a bagel.

"What no pancakes," Harry ended the silence with a small joke. Never have I ever gone for something else instead of the pancakes. I cracked a smile and dropped the bagel down.

"You guys aren't mad at me," I asked a little wary. They all had their eyes widened and Hermione reached over and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bell we didn't mean to be so cruel, we were just…" Hermione stopped trying to find the right word.

"Not understanding," Ron finished for her surprisingly. I gave them a smile and waved it off.

"It's fine…so how's married life," I asked as Harry placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I grabbed the original syrup and drowned my pancakes with it. I took a bite as I saw them playfully glaring at me.

"Omg I swear if Lavender tries to flirt with you while I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," Hermione threatened making Ron blush.

"God knows she needs a piece of your mind," I responded grabbing for the milk as everyone laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! Sorry for leaving you for such a long time!! All I cas say is SCHOOL! well Enjoy...Please Review..**

* * *

_Draco's POV:_

I sat across Blaise and Pansy but his gray eyes kept staring at Bell. She was laughing with she Weasel and know it all Granger. Hey I might be changing but old habits die hard. I glanced away from Bell when I heard Pansy groan. I looked at her seeing her roll her eyes.

"What's the matter Pansy," I asked taking a bite of the green apple I grabbed.

"Blaise! He's such a dumb shit I swear," She complained grabbing her bag and walking out. I turned around and glared at Blaise. He just shuggered his shoulders and smirked.

"What the hell's your problem," I hissed at him.

"I'm married to she- weasel," He replied, not really looking at me. He was flirting with a 5th year by winking at her and mouthed some words.

"Seriously," I commented finishing up my apple. I dropped down on my plate and turned toward the desperate girl.

"If you're that desperate might as well look at Crabbe," I mentioned pointing to Crabbe who looked up for a second then stuffed his face again. She shook her head and looked away while Blaise glared at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," He snarled. I gave him a smirk and shrugged my shoulder.

"Why are you acting like a bitch," He questioned his hands into a fist.

"You didn't answer my question," I retorted. He swallowed a little and before he can answer with not so amazing witty comment, we heard Bell shouting out for joy. Blaise turned to me and raised his eye brows.

"Did she really break you," He commented. I didn't respond at first especially when Nott and Crabbe was looking my away. I gave them a smirk and grabbed another apple.

"Who said I was broken" I felt bad that I was falling back into my old habit but I couldn't help it. This is my lifestyle…if I ever broke from it not only will I get hell from these idiots but my father wouldn't hold back when word gets out amongst our so called friends.

"I'm merely buying time…" I whispered darkly getting up from my chair and walking out the great hall not before seeing Bell face slowly lose her excitement.

* * *

Bell laughed along with Harry and Ginny when Ron said stupidly that Hermione looked better in red then Orange, when she was wearing orange currently.

"Smooth Ron," I commented when he kept trying to apologize to her. Luckily my owl flew in to distract them. My brown owl landed on my shoulder gently and passed me a letter. I knew this was probably from , since she was the one taking care of my owl. I worked over the summer at Florish and Blots; one day I asked if they could take care of Ali while I was in Hogwarts since I knew Ali still didn't get over my mother's death.

"Ali, how are you," I asked with concern. She hooted softly, I gave her a small piece of bread and thanked her. She flew off my shoulders then I started ripping the letter open. I scanned through it and my smile kept on growing.

"What's it say," Harry asked. I looked up to see their curious faces and rushed a reply.

"Imgoingtoownflorishandblots," they all looked at me and huhed.

I giggle before repeating myself. "Florish and Blots is mine after graduation…It's always been a dream of mine to own a book store,"

Everyone smiled and congratulated me. Yet only Hermione didn't smile or say anything, I gave her a questioned look and she sighed.

"This that what you want to do after Hogwarts," she asked me crossly.

"yes of course, why?"

"Well isn't that a little low," she whispered.

"how so…It's what I want, this job is me. Why other job can I do," I questioned a little annoyed.

"Healer, professor, auror, daily prophet," she lists.

"None of them describes me, and why are you against this," I hissed at her. She shierked away regretting she said anything. Harry intervened changing the topic. Throughout the whole breakfast I was silent, lost in my own thoughts.


End file.
